Mistletoe Kisses'08 2009 REDUX
by Marin Liliz
Summary: The Christmas party in Hueco Mundo isn't going as Aizen-sama had predicted. So he decides to anticipate Soul Society's invasion and crash the Seireitei Christmas party. M/M
1. Chapter 01

**isclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Upon the success of last year **Mistletoe Kisses**, I decided to write something again this year. Once again just trying to get into the Season Spirit and have fun.

These are mainly crack pieces, with barely no relation to the original series, I'm basically borrowing the characters and the setting. And unlike last years Kisses that were originally written as independent pieces and later I realised it did worked like a whole story. This time it was written as a story.

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES'08**

Grimmjow looked around the grand salon in Hueco Mundo's Palace - well, Aizen-sama's Palace, anyway - to the Hollows scattered about it. His majesty must have been in a good mood because every damned hollow seemed to be there: the _Espada_, of course, and their _Fraccións_; the _Privaron Espada_, some _Números_, and even some freaky looking _Exéquias _were milling around the usually empty Hall.´

Usually was the key term, but not today. Today, their lord and master ­- Grimmjow sneered at that - had the Hall decorated with strange gadgets and apparel. The rare, bare trees found outside in the immense desert that was Hueco Mundo were adorned with strange black and dark blue balls and scintillating grey stars and bells. Some of the trees had pink decorations on them; he suspected Aporro Grantz's hand in those. Besides, the trees were all twinkling with bright lights - that seemed to absorb Wonderweiss' eager attention - and to top it all off, some strange foliage was scattered about, hanging in mid-air, here and there.

Grimmjow wasn't quite sure what they were for; they seemed to have some white berries in them, so maybe it was food? But what a stupid place for food to be!

Anyway, it was all boring stuff, they were all just standing here, not doing anything except talk, or eat, or just look stupidly at the pretty lights.

BAH!

Perhaps it was fine with Stark - he enjoyed not doing anything all the time - or with Ulquiorra - who rarely seemed bored by anything - but Grimmjow hated not being able to move, jump around, or fight someone.

ARGH! Just DO some - FREAKIN'- thing!

He flexed his muscles and jumped a bit in the same place, trying to release the tension. Looking around, not quite sure of what he was searching for, until he found it.

Him.

Ulquiorra.

The _Cuarta Espada_ stood by Aizen's throne, although the King - HA! - wasn't there, but roaming the room, accompanied by the fox and the dark shinigami. Just like the kings of the Human World, Aizen had the _Espada_ study so that they could better understand their prey.

Ulquiorra stood there alone, guarding the throne like a faithful dog watching his master's place, as if afraid one of them would usurp it. Grimmjow didn't like it, all that devotion to an outsider, to someone who used to be an enemy. Then again, maybe the master had some reason to have it guarded, even if he had made them how they were these days.

But he wished Ulquiorra's calm and brooding loyalty was placed on a true King of Hollows, not a self-proclaimed one. But alas, loyal _dogs_ don't bow to feline royalty.

In any case, he made his way to the pale Arrancar standing guard to the empty throne.

"Schiffer!"

Green eyes focused on him.

"Jeagerjaques!"

At least there was acknowledgement, better than many of their previous encounters. This was starting out to be promising. He tempted luck further, sitting in the large stone chair, lounging Stark-like, with one leg draped over the armrest.

Ulquiorra's left eye twitched almost imperceptibly. Almost!

Promising indeed.

"Remove your body from Aizen-sama's throne!"

Grimmjow laughed at the apparent outrage in Ulquiorra's voice - though nothing showed on his face - and remained on the oversized chair, his lifted leg bouncing.

Daring!

Taunting!

And Ulquiorra took the bait. Almost as fast as if using _sonido, _the fourth _Espada _faced Grimmjow, his hands grabbing hold of the _Sexta Espada_'s mid-section. His thumbs pressed on the inside of his Hollow hole, his fingers digging black nails into the sides, forcefully hauling Grimmjow off of the throne.

Grimmjow growled, baring his feral teeth and going for the jugular, the fangs scraping the pale white skin, settling on the inner side of Ulquiorra's Hollow hole.

Give as you get!

The attack had moved them from the throne - point to Ulquiorra, the faithful guard - but it had also made this dull do so much more interesting and Grimmjow allowed himself to grin at the small victory against the cold skin.

And he wasn't the only one amused. Several of the occupants of the Hall had turned in their direction at the feral growl and watched the altercation with interest. Even Stark had lost the look of complete boredom he always carried. He looked bland instead.

They lingered in that position - if not comfortable, at least interesting - neither wanting to give in to the draw. Grimmjow rather like staying this way, this close to Ulquiorra. It wasn't often he could be like so, for so long. The fourth _Espada_ always kept his distance, never staying long enough for Grimmjow to enjoy his coldness, his greenness.

It was fun and arousing.

He tasted the deathly skin, that patch of white right in the middle of the **4**. It tasted of nothing, of aloofness and disdain. Of green and blank emotionless-ness.

He felt Ulquiorra startle as he tasted, his hands moving reflexively, thumbs pressing deeper into his hole, before moving away, capitulating.

'Victory to the King!' Grimmjow's mind sang.

A spoiled victory though, the draw had been so much more pleasurable. The taste of nothing still lingered in his mouth, amid his fangs. He licked his lips, harvesting every ounce of it.

A shimmer on top of Ulquiorra's head, right next to his solitary horn, caught his attention; the damned foliage! He snatched it, noticing with growing pleasure that Ulquiorra didn't move an inch, not even an eye twitch.

Game on again, then!

Not giving in to the urge to tease, Grimmjow turned his attention to the thing, giving it a sniff; it was just a few leaves and a set of five white berries, scentless.

The scent of nothing.

Ulquiorra.

He chomped it. He chewed it. It tasted of green, but not of nothing. He kept chewing.

"Idiot! You do not eat it!"

He stopped chewing, glancing at Ulquiorra.

"No?! So what do you do with it?" Grimmjow asked, a green leaf sticking out of his mouth, the occasional chew moving it about.

"You kiss under it."

"Huh?!"

"When standing under it, two people...," he seemed to over chew the word. "..two people will have to kiss. It is a human tradition."

"Oh."

Humans suddenly seemed less stupid somehow.

He spat it out, half chewed and put it back in place, just above their heads, his face right in Ulquiorra's.

Some rules were never to be obeyed, others meant to be bent and a few selected ones to abide by.

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra square on the lips, forcefully making his way into the mouth that tasted of nothing.

Ulquiorra imposed his languid, brooding pace, grazing his tongue on the sharp fangs, his thumbs pressing on the hole again.

Grimmjow be damned. He capitulated this time, huffing in pleasure.

Victory not to the king.

December2008©MarinLiliz


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thanks yume girl 91 for the review.

If the last one was cute, this one will definitely melt you.

Beta-read by Heather Jan

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES'08**

**02.**

Across the room, completely unaware of the commotion Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were creating, Wonderweiss contemplated one of the decorated dead trees, the twinkling lights taking a hold on his fascination.

His sounds of excitement changed as the blinking pattern of the lights changed: rapid, happy sighs with the frantic twinkling; small grunts of contentment to the slow paced flashing and a continuous "ahh" when they just shined bright.

Hesitantly, he reached out to touch one of the tiny lights, quickly retracting his hands as if burned when the flashing pattern changed again. Noticing he hadn't been burned, Wonderweiss dared touch the little light again, marvelling as it turned on and off in his hand, sometimes remaining on for a larger period, sometimes off longer than he'd like. One could tell simply by the soft moan of discontent he gave, and the ecstatic gasp as it lit up again.

When he realized that they did not only flash but also changed colours, his excitement was such, that Wonderweiss started bouncing on his feet, emitting a low hum of bliss.

If they had different colours, could they have different tastes? Wonderweiss decided to try them; they might all taste different, he thought in delight, hands clapping.

Tentatively, he put one light in his mouth; it didn't taste of anything special, like those sweet things that Tousen had sometimes given him. It just tasted like the other colourless lamps he had tried and Tousen had said were not to eat.

Wonderweiss crinkled his nose, confused. But these had colours, so they might have flavours.

He tried another one with a different colour but to his disappointment, it was just the same warm taste of nothing. What he noticed, was that as the light lit up, his mouth got warm and that if he crossed his eyes and blew his cheeks large, he could see the light flashing through his skin.

Endeavour that seemed to occupy him for the next ten minutes; trying different coloured lights in his mouth to discover which one he liked best.

He decided it was the one that resembled the ceiling on Hueco Mundo – in the areas Aizen-sama had put under guard – or the ceiling in the Human World without the fluffy white stuff running through it, the stuff that looked like it could be eaten.

Could lights be eaten too? Maybe they had the tastes inside where the light was really shining. He took a bite to it.

The lights flickered in the Hall and the acrid smell of burnt hair filled the assorted noses of the Hollows and Overlords gathered. Smoke filled the air. A loud shriek followed by nervous giggling came from the same area as the smoke. One of the trees had gone out and a small body lay on the floor, twitching with electric blue lightning running across it.

Wonderweiss giggled as the best-colour sparks ran through his body, tickling him and giggled some more when he couldn't stop twinging. But what really made him forget the mishap of the off lights that tasted of burnt, was the strands of smoke coming out of his nose and mouth. And his ears, Wonderweiss suspected from his shadow on the floor. He giggled hysterically at the shadow of his now spiked hair, until the shadow of the dark shinigami stood over him, blocking his own. He looked up and grinned wildly.

"Tou..." Wonderweiss showed his improvement in that speak-thing. "...sen!"

He lifted his hands to Tousen, showing him the set of dead lights.

The shinigami held it, passing his fingers across it to see what it was.

"The light bulbs aren't for eating, Wonderweiss."

Wonderweiss tried once again the speak-thing, "Pre...tyyyy..."

"Yes, they're pretty. But now they no longer shine because you bit them."

Wonderweiss pondered this. So he had to lay off of the biting thing. He could do that!

He could still see them shine and flash and twinkle, and could still see them light up his mouth. He just couldn't bite them. He could do that!

He nodded and then remembered Tousen could only see with his hands or his body. Standing up, Wonderweiss put his arms around Tousen, his head pressed against the dark shinigami's chest, and repeated the nodding as a large comforting hand carded through his smoking hair.

* * *

December2008©MarinLiliz

Next time Szayel has his pick of Arrancars to kiss under the Mistletoe. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Beta-read by Heather Jan

**

* * *

MISTLETOE KISSES'08**

**03.**

Szayel Aporro Grantz clapped excitedly as the dull party finally seemed to liven up.

Getting a turn for the kinkier, when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got on each other's holes – making his own void with excitement.

Turning freakier, when Wonderweiss decided to munch on the flashing lights of the dead trees and lit himself instead – the idea had been looming on Szayel's bright mind and he would have set someone alight, if the little waste of Arrancar hadn't done so first. The surprise was now spoiled.

And definitely turning interesting when that loudmouth Jeagerjaques forgot all about the hole and went for the mouth.

And now that he knew the purpose of the foliage and berries scattered around the hall, he took a cataloguing glance around the room, marking possible victims – hmm... – partners and their whereabouts in relation to said foliage.

He quickly spotted and discarded Yammi and Zommari for their obvious lack of appeal and general volume, that failed to suit Szayel's refined tastes.

Barragan too, was dismissed for similar reasons, even if he was a tad more appealing. He might have been interesting as a young hollow – but now he was simply ancient.

He spared a look at Halibel. But no. First off she was female, so she quite didn't fit Szayel's habitual tastes; then he wasn't really sure what exactly she looked like under that strange contraption she called clothes. And to finish it off, who made _Fraccións_ that looked better than you do? There was certainly something wrong with her. So Halibel was set aside for more desirable victims –Oops!! – kissing partners.

Moving on, he spotted the first worthy target: Stark. He lounged on an armchair and was strategically placed under the aforementioned foliage.

Szayel sauntered through the room, aiming for the bored looking Arrancar. He barely looked up as Szayel sat on the arm of the chair, just a swift turn of the eyes in acknowledgement of the other _Espada_.

"Stark," Szayel greeted, leaning over to face the dark-haired Arrancar.

The raised eyebrow – the only recognition he got – didn't deter him from his goal. He leaned further down and pressed his lips to Stark's thin ones. The alert and quick response of the thin lips surprised Szayel and he fell into Stark's lap with a yelp before his lips were again covered.

Never had he imagined, that bored and uninterested Stark could be so thorough and expert in the art of kissing, a real match for Szayel. As a true scientist, Szayel took the opportunity to investigate and research his subject exhaustively. The turn of the tongue while it slid against his palate and coaxed his tongue into Stark's mouth; the pull of the lips between lips; the tug of teeth on tender flesh. Szayel was delighted, his body humming with satisfaction of a well studied guinea pig.

They broke apart and the dark-haired _Espada_ arched an eyebrow in question.

"To what do I owe this disturbance?"

Szayel looked up and pointed to the foliage.

"That's what it's for. Kissing under."

"Hmm...stimulating," Stark replied, licking his lips. "But your brother's technique is much more to my tastes. Now if you would get off me..."

With a huff of contempt, Szayel graciously moved away from Stark and moved his search to the next target. He eyed his brother but decided he wasn't worth the hassle yet and spotted Aaroniero. Now, if only he could persuade him to camouflage that hideous fishbowl where he kept his heads, with the handsome face of that dead _Shinigami_.

It didn't take much convincing, Aaroniero swiftly enough covered his fluid tank with the gorgeous face of the dead _Shinigami_; moving them under the foliage, just for appearances' sake, Szayel kissed him. It was a sound kiss, not the leg-trembling – hrm – well, interesting kiss from Stark, but a satisfying kiss. He was somewhat sloppy and his saliva had a taste of formaldehyde but other than that... sound.

The next stop was Nnoitra; Szayel studied the _Quinta Espada _carefully; the pale complexion and the silky black hair were appealing; they suited Szayel's fair complexion and fabulous pink hair, but that mouth! Those nonexistant lips and those horse-like teeth... no! It upset his stomach.

"What'r ya gawkin' at?"

The rudeness of a horse, too.

"I was admiring your _Fracción,_" Szayel responded.

Now, that _Fracción _was a more worthy test subject to his kissing spree research. And again, who had _Fraccións _better looking than yourself? There was something severely wrong with these _Espada_.

"I was wondering if you'd let me test your adorable _Fracción_?"

Nnoitra eyed him disdainfully before replying.

"Heh, why the hell not? Go right ahead."

"Nnoitra-sama!!!"

Szayel clapped excitedly despite the protests of the _Fracción_ – Tesla, right? – and moved predatorily over to the _Arrancar,_ capturing a searing kiss from his affronted mouth. The kiss was satisfactory; Tesla probably didn't get much practice and those teeth could deter anyone, really.

So far, and after close investigation, Stark's had been the top kiss. Maybe Aizen-sama's would top it. But alas, Aizen-sama was nowhere near those handy branches and that fox _Shinigami_ seemed to take up all of his attention and keep him all to himself.

Well, perhaps Grimmjow or Ulquiorra?

They were still under the leaves and berries near the throne, too absorbed with each other, but at his approach, Ulquiorra moved to keep a green eye on him. Expressionless, his clinging to Grimmjow didn't give way to misinterpretations of what he thought of the interruption. And if that hadn't been enough, Grimmjow's low, throaty growl told Szayel that he wasn't going to sample anything there.

So Ilforte it was! He had to discover what it was he had that Szayel didn't; learn the skill and then apply the knowledge in his favour, namely changing Stark's opinion on his kissing skills.

At Szayel's saunter through the room Ilforte turned his way, a hand on D-Roy's shoulder, but his full attention on his brother.

"Come to taste the master?"

Szayel sneered at the presumptuousness, but swallowed the impulse to lash out. It would be counter productive to his goal.

"So I have."

"This should be fun."

Szayel moved closer to Ilforte in a motion well rehearsed throughout the night, and he closed his eyes, pressing his lips to those of the blond _Arrancar_. The touch of lips was satisfying, the swipe of tongues engaging, but it really wasn't good enough for Stark to have been so enraptured with it.

His step away was bodily stopped by D-Roy, who held him by the shoulders as Ilforte closed the distance between them again, lips and tongues locking with a smacking sound. But what made it barely supportable, was the slow torture of D-Roy's hands sliding from his shoulders to his chest, one resting at his left hip, the other just below the navel. Occasionally gripping him hard, other times stroking him slightly while his mouth latched onto Szayel's neck, he bit and sucked at the tender flesh. All of it combined, along with the sensual assault on his mouth, gave Szayel an indication of what had appealed to Stark.

When they were through with him, Szayel was panting and his head swam considerably, the data gathered not as thorough as it had been before.

"We were not standing under the foliage," Szayel noted.

"The foliage is called mistletoe," Ilforte annoyingly corrected.

"Be it. But you know, for research purposes, this last kiss was not valid. Do you think we could repeat it?"

Szayel hoped the eagerness in his voice wasn't obviously apparent, as the three moved under the mistletoe.

* * *

December2008©MarinLiliz


	4. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Happy New Year!!!

Thank you for the reviews: 0928soubi

Beta-read by Heather Jan

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES'08**

**04.**

Aizen Sousuke watched from his throne with mild boredom, as his creations raised havoc throughout the hall.

This Christmas party wasn't going so well.

It irked him that they couldn't understand the simple concept of fraternizing without mayhem and destruction.

Had this been Soul Society, they would be calmly talking and enjoying the _sake_, eggnog, Christmas-y treats and sweets.

This being Hueco Mundo...

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had attached themselves to each other and weren't letting go anytime soon - what was unusual this time? - though they were at each other's throats, it wasn't in a killing sort of way, but almost like they couldn't help but hold on. They usually kept that in private. And Szayel's approach served only to have them push even closer and tighter together.

Szayel! As the scientist he was, he sampled and probed and researched every _Hollow_ in the room. Almost every _Hollow, _as vain, egocentric and brilliant as Szayel was, he kept his lips from the not so attractive ones, the not so strong ones and the ones he already had sampled and catalogued previously. Aizen was well aware when he dared look his way, hoping to get him under the mistletoe, but Aizen was also well aware that Szayel would take more than a kiss, and was not up to being a lab rat to one of his creations.

A few of them were nearly behaving like one ought to at such a gathering; Barragan and his _Fraccións _were idly speaking with Yammi and Zommari over cups of some beverage. Halibel, her _Fraccións _and a few other female _Hollows_ eyed the mistletoe with expressions between bored and excited, some darting a few glances around the room toward approaching _Hollows _that could be lured under the festive foliage.

Wonderweiss, in his expected light-mind was blowing out fuses, keeping himself and Tousen entertained.

Stark was acting as his old self, lounging and looking typically bored hardly interested by Szayel's kiss or Aaroniero sauntering around the room wearing Shiba Kaien's gorgeous face.

Then again, it all only proved that he had made them just perfect for his goal.

"Missing Soul Society, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked from his preferred place, at Aizen's side.

"Hmm..."

"Perhaps a black-haired, noble _Shinigami_?

Aizen smirked as he rested his head on the palm of his hand, a finger tapping his cheek thoughtfully. Too rule abiding and honourable to bother pursuing, though all that rigidity had to have a outlet somewhere...

...it could have been interesting. _Senbonzakura _could have been a valuable addition to his army.

"Or a white-haired _Quincy_?"

Gin had the strangest ideas; then again from what he knew of the eldest, former _Quincy_, he too could be a welcome option to his forces, if only as a plaything for Aizen. His son also seemed interesting.

"Or then again, a set of twin zanpakutou wielders?"

He hadn't thought of _them_ in a long time - Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushiro - always together and nearly unreachable. Aizen had never been able to explore their weakness, garner their power or even set them apart.

Except that one time, and it had been a complete fluke; who'd thought losing a _fukutaichou_ would put such a strain on Kyouraku Shunsui that not even Ukitake Jyuushiro could have been able to aid? No he didn't miss them, but those were good times, even if neither of them had turned to him in the end. Kyouraku had sought refuge in _sake_ and bespectacled little girls, and Ukitake had turned to fellow _Shinigami,_ both young Kuchiki Byakuya and loyal Shiba Kaien.

Ah, yes! Shiba Kaien! Too loyal to be an instrument in Aizen's machinations, but so easily manipulated when his loved ones were in mortal peril. His first piece of the _Arrancar_ puzzle, of course Gin and Tousen had been well under his crown when he had snagged him right from under their _zanpakutou_, all drama and tears. Worth every dull moment of their histrionics, just to see what their reaction would be.

"No, no particular interest in any of those _Shinigami_," he finally answered.

And in an atypical show of emotion, he held Gin's hand in his own.

"I find it more interesting to watch their reaction, when antagonised and pushed to confrontation. It seems to me though, that **_you_** are the one eager to return. Perhaps a certain blond _fukutaichou_? Or two?"

Gin's hand shook in his with anticipation, gripping harder.

"Yeh. Let's go crash that party. It'll be fun!"

Aizen rose from his throne and addressed his creations.

"My _Hollows_, we're invading Soul Society!"

.

January2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**Note:**Aizen musings about Kaien, Ukitake and Shunsui are not canon. They're a little bunny-plot of mine from another fic I'm working on: "Threads of Different Yarns"


	5. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Beta-read by Heather Jan.

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**05.**

Asano Keigo was marvelled by every single thing he had seen since entering the Christmas party. No, every single thing since he'd entered the world he hardly thought could exist. He couldn't stop jumping up and down with excitement.

He was somewhat aware of the strange happenings that sometimes occurred in Karakura Town, but never really paid them that much attention; Ichigo and the gang seemed to be there to solve things, so he dismissed them most of the times.

But since the arrival in town and at the school, of gorgeous Matsumoto-san, tough Hitsugaya-kun, hot-tempered Abarai-san, pretty Ayasegawa-san and burly Madarame-san, it had been almost impossible to ignore what was happening. Having Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san camp at his house had been the last straw to his self imposed delusions. Keigo had believed.

So when the invitation to the Christmas party in this world – Soul Society – had been made to those of Karakura town who could sense or observe these events, he had thought it over quickly and jumped on the adventure. Well, the fact that most of his classmates where attending had also made it an easy decision. So, leaving Kojima-kun to his broad-filled Hawaiian party, he had embarked on this journey.

Madarame-san had been his host so far, showing Keigo the sights and costumes of Soul Society and introducing him to dozens of other _Shinigami_ – as they called themselves.

The Captains had been pointed out to him, as well as their vice-captains; Keigo had been incredibly surprised to learn that Abarai-san and Matsumoto-san were _fukutaichou_ and abysmally astonished that Hitsugaya-kun was a _taichou_. Wonders never ceased.

He'd seen Matsumoto-san entertaining Arisawa, Inoue and a few other girls; Hitsugaya-kun near another white-haired shinigami who was trying to offer him sweets; Renji was with Ichigo, Rukia and a bored, black-haired _Shinigami_ in captain's robes and Ayasegawa-san – throwing him dirty looks, Keigo wasn't really sure why – near a huge man with spiky hair and a tiny pink-haired girl hanging on his back.

He'd met a captain wearing a straw hat and a pink haori – Kyouraku, if he wasn't mistaken – who insisted on having him drink _sake_ even after Keigo told him repeatedly that he was underage and only the arrival of a white-haired man – Jyuu-chan? – and a glasses-wearing woman – Nanao-chan? – had diverted his attention from Keigo. He also met, Hisagi-san and Kira-san, who were a really nice couple. He snickered at the 69 tattooed on Hisagi-san's face and wondered if they knew what it meant in the human world. Seeing that being gay was completely acceptable in Soul Society, they probably did know and that made it even more amusing. Keigo couldn't stop laughing for a while, which earned him a few weird looks from all around.

Now, Keigo was waiting for Madarame-san to return with some drinks. When he did, he asked, "you enjoying the party?"

Keigo nodded emphatically

"Yes."

And taking a look around the hall, asked, "do you do this often?"

"Ya mean the party?" Madarame-san offered him his non-alcoholic drink. "Yep, every year. There's been some very 'teresting stories, throughout the years. Let's see what'll happen this time."

"What interesting stories?" Keigo's curiosity was piqued.

"Let's just say, that last year the mistletoe had loads of action."

Keigo snorted his drink but prodded more information with an interested nod, while wiping his nose.

"First Jyuu-chan, well Ukitake-taichou, surprised everyone by kissing Kuchiki-sama over there."

He pointed to the black-haired _Shinigami, _who'd been near Ichigo and Rukia and was now moving towards a small, harried looking _Shinigami_.

"Then Renji wasn't happy with that and spent all night trying to get Kuchiki-taichou to kiss him."

"I didn't know Abarai-san and... uhm Kuchiki-sama were an item."

"Hehe, neither did we, then." Madarame-san laughed. "Kuchiki-taichou spent the rest of the Holidays kissing everyone he could find under mistletoe. It was hilarious seeing Renji mope after him. But I heard he finally caught him under some mistletoe and got his kiss."

"Ah, that's good then," Keigo smiled. "So anything else exciting happened?"

Madarame-san eyed the sweets table and then looked across the room to the table where Ayasegawa-san and the huge captain were and sighed very softly, before responding. "Not really."

Sensing a touchy subject he tried a change of subject. "So you come every year? To the party, I mean?"

"Nah, it's more like a family thing or for couples to attend." Madarame-san still looked distracted.

"Oh...okay. So...hmm..." Keigo was out of words.

"Well I did use to come with Yumichika. But that was then..."

"Yeah... Well..." Still no words; strange feeling, it didn't happen often.

Madarame-san finally turned back to him. "But this year, I got to come with you, so all is fine."

Keigo blushed, still not knowing what to say, a warm feeling growing in his belly.

"Hey?" Madarame-san smiled.

"Yeah?" The warm feeling was rising to his chest.

"Maybe you could come next year too."

The explosion of heat in Keigo's chest was devastating, but he managed a weak, "that'd be great."

.

January2009©MarinLiliz


	6. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Beta-read by Heather Jan

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**0****6.**

Kenpachi was watching Ayasegawa Yumichika watch Madarame Ikkaku parade around the hall with the little human boy in tow, introducing him to their friends, bringing him drinks, and laughing together.

He noticed Ayasegawa noticed how the boy seemed entranced with Madarame, following his every word, like it was the very air he breathed. Just like Ayasegawa had done for years, up until last week.

Apparently not anymore. Ayasegawa raised his chin and looked away with a jerk of his head, hair and colourful eyelashes swishing proudly. Jealousy and stubbornness crossed his face, as his gaze found particular interest in the sweets table Yachiru had been raiding all night. The bowl of chantilly looked extremely inviting.

Kenpachi had heard of their escapade with such a bowl of whipped cream after the last Christmas party and soon enough, both Ayasegawa and Madarame were looking at each other over said bowl. The bald third seat caved first, looking back to his boy and Yumichika hardened his face and looked back to Kenpachi.

Well, it was Madarame's loss. He'd chosen to serve as the boy's guide, show him around town, knowing full well the boy had eyes for no one else but Madarame since they had stayed at his house in Karakura Town; knowing full well that Yumichika was a jealous lover who wouldn't put up with it. But Madarame was stubborn and wouldn't let anyone else show the boy around and so they had come to this. Sparked glances over bowls of whipped cream.

Yumichika in his beautiful Christmas robes, drank from his beautiful _sake_ cup and tried to look beautifully miserable. Madarame flirted shamelessly with the boy while casting glances at his former lover.

Kenpachi laughed at their antics and decided to help Yumichika; it wasn't often that he played or felt like playing the comprehensive _taichou,_ but this seemed like a good opportunity to put it to practice. It could come in handy when Yachiru grew up. She was going to be a heart breaker.

"Hey, pretty boy? C'mere," Kenpachi beckoned with his hand.

Yumichika looked around. "Pretty boy...?!"

"Beautiful, then." Kenpachi didn't blame him for looking confused.

"Are you talking to me, _Taichou_?"

"No other pretty boys around here."

Looking in Madarame's direction, he said, "I can see a few."

"Yeah?! It's you I want. C'mere."

Still looking confused, Yumichika moved towards him.

"That's more like it," Kenpachi praised, as Yumichika sat in his lap.

Turning his chin up with one finger, Kenpachi pressed their lips together. He wasn't going to force him, just offering reassurance, but Yumichika moved his lips, faintly first and then forcefully, biting his lower lip and pushing his tongue in trying to reach Kenpachi's. He tasted sweet, of something floral he just couldn't identify. And for moments, Kenpachi was lost in that lush warmth. Kissing back, biting and thrusting his tongue into Yumichika's warm, tasty mouth.

When things threatened to get out of hand, he gently pushed Yumichika away. "Hey now, don't go doing something you might regret later."

The beautiful fifth seat nodded and cast a brief glance Madarame's way. He looked dumbfounded, incredulous and mad, which made Yumichika's face light up with mischievousness and he settled back into Kenpachi's lap.

"Careful with the goods, I'm not that lollypop girl you're used to carrying around. I'm high maintenance."

"Oh, I know. You're good for so much more than carrying around." Kenpachi pulled him back against him and nuzzled his fragrant, floral neck, enjoying the rare moment.

Yumichika seemed to be regaining his old self back, when a ruckus was heard from the balcony.

A screeching, rendering sound, like a piece of flesh being torn apart, and a familiar, geometrical tear appeared in the night sky. The surge of three strong, known _reiatsu _soon followed_._

Kenpachi grinned wildly. They were back!

.

January2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Yumichika, Ikkaku and the bowl of Chantilly are very well explained in chapter 09 of last year's Mistletoe Kisses. Beware it's a M-rated chapter.


	7. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**07.**

As the darkness from the passage gave way to the light of the _Shinigami_ world, the band of _Arrancar_ - lead by the Overlords - stepped into their long-awaited goal: SOUL SOCIETY.

The tension in the party hall cracked like the air before a thunderstorm waiting for the discharge to initiate the maelstrom. As soon as the _Arrancar_ had made their presence known, all of the _Shinigami_ and a few of their guests went into battle stance.

The room vibrated with tension, with the uncertainty of the moment, the unlocking of hidden _reiatsu_ that had been simmering just beneath the surface; the thrumming of blood and revenge-seeking _zanpakutou;_ the fear and despair of lesser souls; the incommensurable power of anger and betrayal.

This was the stuff that _Hollows_ fed upon. All this pent up energy just waiting to be analyzed, garnered, consumed and devoured.

Eternal moments stretched under the mutual accessing of the parts; the _Shinigami_ wondering when the onslaught would begin but careful not to make the first move. The _Arrancar_ staying put and nonthreatening, waiting for the _Death Gods_ to realize that this was not an invasion.

No, not yet!

Aizen-sama's instructions had been very clear: remain subdued with no hostile demonstrations and absolutely no engaging in combat until the _Shinigami_ realized they didn't mean to invade. When the tension abated, Aizen-sama would address the _Shinigami_ and assure them they didn't pose any threat. Not yet, anyway! Then as they relaxed and accepted their truce, the _Hollow _group could start mingling, enjoying the party and the festivities.

Oh! And, of course, gather as much information as possible. From the layout and relative position of buildings to the changes on the physical, political and personal plans - outlining the adjustments made since Aizen-sama and the Overlords desertion. The shifts in power: who seemed stronger, closer to achieving _Bankai; _who had been too affected by their desertion; who had gained from it. The state of the relationships amongst the _Shinigami_: who was doing who and how could that be used in the _Arrancar_ favour; what liaisons could be threatening to Aizen-sama's plan to rule over all of Soul Society.

_Go my __Hollows and make me victorious. _Was the war cry.

*

As he sat by Yamamoto-soutaichou, flanked by Stark and Barragan, gathering himself the information from the general, Aizen unleashed his _Arrancar_ on the _Shinigami_. Well trained as they were, they soon deployed their forces around the festively decorated hall to initiate the mingling.

*

*Yammy and Zommari strode left towards a table where Komamura-taichou, his fukutaichou and a few other male _Shinigami_ had been enjoying round after round of _sake_ and other seasonal alcoholic beverages. Their arrival prompted a tense moment of uncertainty before Komamura offered the _Arrancar_ a place by his side and a cup of _sake_.

*

Going in the opposite direction, Aaroniero, with the dead _Shinigami's _face, intercepted the aloof Byakuya and pale-faced Ukitake. With a flare of his robes he greeted them.

"Ahh, my two long lost companions. No, don't look so startled, I didn't just retain Kaien's good looks, I also kept his memories," Aaroniero explained, leering at the two captains. "You were such naughty boys, up to so much kinkiness." He nearly purred with excitement. "I wouldn't be adverse to the re-enactment of some of those torrid nights," he propositioned, licking his lips for effect.

But they didn't seem interested, more like horrified but trying not to show it, and Aaroniero hadn't even showed them his real visage. Now, _that_ would have them freaking! Not this pretty, insipid face with dirt from their past. He debated for a second to show them but then spotted another face with a much grimier past and such an air of guilt about her – Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kuchiki, long time no see!"

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Wasn't this party going to be a blast?

*

As Aaroniero bothered two very promising subjects, Szayel surveyed the room attentively. Each and every _Shinigami_ present comprehensively catalogued before he commenced a prowl of the room, sampling every single one of the _Death Gods_, even the ugly looking or smelly ones.

_The things you gotta do for Aizen-sama!_ This thought crossed Szayel's mind as he made his way toward an interesting looking kid and a weird looking man with a face mask, both wearing captain's _haori_. Then again maybe it wasn't such a sacrifice.

*

Grimmjow hadn't been so thrilled about leaving _Hueco Mundo_. He had been pretty content with the party at home, performing human traditions to his hole's content – and to Ulquiorra's too – when Aizen had order their mobilization into Soul Society.

Of all the times to get in the invading spirit, Aizen had chosen the one time when Grimmjow was most contented with what he was doing and couldn't care less about wars and invasions. Let's face it, it didn't happen often! More like, never.

So it was with a sense of loss that he now wandered the colourful room, never getting too far from Ulquiorra and spotted his nemesis: Kurosaki Ichigo. He might as well take the chance to remind the kid that he was still around and waiting.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Don't forget we still 'ave pending businesses."

"Yeah, yeah. But how 'bout gettin' into the Christmas spirit? There's a truce and all," Kurosaki said, not at all concerned with Grimmjow, before pointing above his head and adding, "let's enjoy the party and the mistletoe, huh?"

There was a low growl from Ulquiorra and before Grimmjow had any chance to respond the _Cuarta Espada_ was kissing him hungrily; Grimmjow didn't fuss, he just kiss back. Better garner this possessive streak from Schiffer before it ran out. From the corner of his eyes he could see Kurosaki and his _Quincy_ sidekick about to do the same.

"Oh the _Arrancar's_ getting right into the spirit of it," the Quincy boy said before leaning into Kurosaki and stealing a kiss.

*

Nnoitra walked leisurely towards the table occupied by the Eleventh Division _Taichou_ and some other seated officers; at least according to the data he'd received.

He examined their dynamics: the burly captain held the effeminate fifth seat close but offered Nnoitra a cup of _sake_; the fifth seat paid more attention to the bald third seat approaching than to the captain whose lap he was sitting on; the bald officer was holding the hand of a human boy but his eyes never left the feathery fifth seat; and the tiny pink fukutaichou, oddly reminiscent of Nel, was trying to fed Nnoitra a sickening dish of sweets.

The separation possibilities were interesting but only the _Taichou_ deemed serious consideration. Nnoitra accepted the _sake_ and suffered the rest of the party.

*

The women of Soul Society seemed to trust Nel immediately, her sweet little girl looks easily accepted and even more so when she told them her trials and tribulations with Kurosaki Ichigo in _Hueco Mundo. _

Halibel they eyed with distrust. Still they manage to be welcoming.

"It is the tradition of the _Shinigami_ _Women Association _to welcome new arrivals warmly. If you mean no harm than you're welcome to join us," a bespectacled _Shinigami_ greeted Halibel while a flamboyant ginger-haired woman, who had had a little too much to drink, offered her a glass of some alcoholic drink.

"Yep, that's right," she said. "Bottoms up!" And then proceeded to drain her cup and releasing a long satisfied "aahhhhh" before setting it back on the table with a loud thump.

Halibel and her _Fraccións_ drank from the offered cups and observed the women, one by one, registering their abilities, powers and interactions.

*

Stark, that until this moment had been by Aizen-sama's side, had his attention caught by two quite strong _Shinigami_, a frail-looking with white hair and a sturdy other with dark hair and a straw hat. Not only was their _reiatsu_ powerfully displayed, there was an even stronger link bonding the two. Stark's easily bored mind was fascinated by it and them, so he kept close watch of the two.

*

Being back to Soul Society brought conflicting feelings to Gin's mind that he quickly brushed aside as he soon discovered among the partying folk a target for his survey. With Tousen by his side and both trailed closely by Wonderweiss, Gin approached their former _fukutaichou_. Protective Hisagi and grave Kira.

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 08** [**Shuuhei/Kira; background Gin/Kira**] - The return of the traitor captains stirs emotions.

«_They walked into the room, proud and calm, as if they had never left, as if they hadn't turned their world into chaos, soiling their every belief and faith in their own captains._»  
**  
**


	8. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thank you TheaBlackthorn and xxkuromichan for the reviews.

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**08.**

Hisagi and Kira's initial idea was spending most - if not all - of the party under the mistletoe following the very interesting tradition. To be truthful the main goal was to for them to kiss, mistletoe or no mistletoe, having little to no contact with outside influences. It wasn't an easily achievable feat; people stopping by to greet them, friends stopping by to tease them; but they had managed to keep a good kissing rhythm until the mother of all interruptions – The _Arrancar_ Intrusion. This one interruption was proving harder to bypass than any other of the previous disturbances they had endured so far.

The initial fear that this was THE Invasion was soon set aside as the _Arrancar_ started mingling, eating and drinking with the _Shinigami_. Odd that that might be, it was Christmas time after all; a time of peace and celebration, even between sworn enemies. But as festive and peaceful these festivities should be nothing could make Hisagi and Kira forgive and forget the Soul Traitors.

They walked into the room, proud and calm, as if they had never left, as if they hadn't turned their world into chaos, soiling their every belief and faith in their own captains.

Unconsciously Hisagi moved closer to Kira, the arm that had embraced him as they kissed was now protectively around the blond's waist. He just hoped Kira's trembling was the same as his own: Rage!

"We could still walk away, Kira."

"No! We stay."

*

"Hisagi, I can sense that you are well."

"I have manage." Innocuous enough. _No thanks to you, _would've sound like he was still too hurt. Running away would've been coward. Shuuhei didn't turn his back on fights. And _HIM _was just trailing along Tousen-tai... Tousen! And Kira's trembling had returned. And Shuuhei didn't run away from a friend in need; even if said friend was braver than he was. Kira had stepped from behind Shuuhei and stood, facing _HIM_.

Gin seemed only to have eyes for Kira as he drew closer.

"Izuru, I see ye're well."

Shuuhei stiffened at the closeness, physical but more disturbing, and insulting, the way he addressed Kira, intimately. As if he had been away for a long holiday and not absent plotting their world's destruction. A soothing hand settled on his arm as Kira moved forward, answering _him_.

"Yes," he said, calmly, the trembling completely under control.

_He _observed them with interest but Shuuhei noticed the nearly imperceptible thinning of his grin.

"And I see ye've found someone else to warm yer bed, Izuru."

It shocked Shuuhei, he had not expected them to have been that close. He had envisioned a mentoring relationship like his and Tousen's but nothing as sordid as this. He turned to Kira for confirmation, or better yet, a contradiction, a vehement denial, but Kira kept his gaze firmed on _him_ and answered, "Yes, Gin." Much to Shuuhei's shock.

_His_ smile widened in its fox semblance and he stepped closer, a hand trailing down Kira's face in mock caress.

In an instant Shuuhei's had _his_ hand away from Kira's face, Kira had his hand on Shuuhei's arm effectively preventing the surge of violence going through Shuuhei. And Tousen had his hand on Shuuhei's shoulder in an attempt to appease the mood. Never letting go of _his_ hand, he shrugged Tousen's hand from his shoulder and looked at Kira searching answers.

"It's all right, Shuuhei, leave it be." Kira wasn't smiling.

Shuuhei released _his_ hand and stood his ground by Kira's side. Kira's hand remained on Shuuhei's arm but his eyes never left _his_.

"And he's protective too, just like ye like it. I'm glad ye've done so well. I had wondered, with me gone, how ye would react. But I see now that my concern was unfounded. Tell me, does he tie ye to the bed as well, Izuru?"

Shuuhei tensed like a too stretched bow string, ready to snap. Kira's hand on his arm tighten slowly while _he_ spoke and then dropped to stay limply at his side when Shuuhei looked his way, right into Kira's eyes. They were clear, determined but fear and uncertainty loomed in its blue depths. Shuuhei understood that the doubt was meant at him. At them. At their relationship. Kira was afraid he would be rejected by him. Shuuhei nodded slightly and put a hand over Kira's and watched as he turned back to face _him;_ the sly smile was impossibly wide.

"Does he know exactly where to press to make ye scream and how to slam into ye to make you come faster?"

"My sexual life is not of your concern," was all Kira responded.

"Ahh, don't say that. We had such fun times. Ye've became cold Izuru. Ye used to be so warm when writhin' under me."

"People change," was the only reply Kira gave.

"Regrettably. Well, maybe we should spend some time together. Reminiscing of old times. A kiss under the mistletoe, perhaps?"

"I think not. This party has been spoiled for me. I think I shall retire for the night."

"Mind if I join ye, Izuru?"

"Yes, I would mind it. Very much so, Gin. Now if you'll excuse me." Kira turned to leave, looking back over his shoulder at Shuuhei, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever before finally saying, "Have a good night. Enjoy the party."

"Ooh, I already am," _he_ leered.

Shuuhei walked to stand by Kira's side and they stepped away; not fast nor slowly.

"We shouldn't leave yet," Kira whispered, as if the strength in his voice had been depleted with the confrontation.

"Why not?" Shuuhei asked intrigued.

"Because of Hinamori," Kira answered. "It's not only Gin and Tousen that have returned. Aizen is also back. And he's even worse at playing games with people than Gin. She'll need support."

Shuuhei looked for Hinamori around the overflowing room; he found her amidst all the girls. "I don't think there's anything else we can do to help her. She'll be fine. Matsumoto-san will protect her. Let's go home."

"Hmm..."

Kira's voice cracked ever so slightly that if Shuuhei hadn't been so close he would've missed it. Reassurance felt like the only thing he could do for his lover right now and it felt so inadequate, so far from enough.

"You were so brave," Shuuhei said. Far, far from enough.

Kira closed his eyes. "Was I? I don't feel brave," he let out shakily.

"I almost couldn't keep my calm when they drew near but you stood your ground and gave me strength to face... Tousen. And then you faced _him. _My strong, wilful, powerful Kira."

"So why do I feel so vile now? And why aren't you disgusted with me?" There was a look of dejectedness in his face.

"I wouldn't!"

"Why? It doesn't make sense!"

"Because I like you. A lot. And whatever you've done before no longer matters. It doesn't for me and it shouldn't for you. This moment matters and right now you are amazing. And mine."

"I don't deserve you."

Shuuhei quieted him with a kiss. Slow. Tender. "Yes, yes you do."

"Hmm..."

"Let's go home."

"Please," Kira pleaded.

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 9 [Shunsui/Ukitake**] - There's an _Arrancar_ that can't seem to take his eyes off of Ukitake. Or is it Shunsui? Or both?

«_"There's this one Arrancar that keeps looking your way, Jyuushiro."_

_"Perhaps he's looking your way, Shunsui."_

_"Hmm, proly. It could be our way. Wouldn't that be interesting?"_

_"Indeed. Most interesting._"»


	9. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**09.**

"There's this one _Arrancar_ that keeps looking your way, Jyuushiro."

"Perhaps he's looking your way, Shunsui."

"Hmm, proly. It could be our way. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Indeed. Most interesting."

"I'm wondering if he likes _sake_? He looks like he knows how to enjoy a good bottle of the finest rice wine."

"You could just go and ask him. And while you're at it inquire as to whom was he looking at."

"Fine idea. Should I lead him back here or under some mistletoe?"

"You may do as you please."

"Hehehe, I love when you pout. You look so sexy, Jyuu-chan. Makes me want to kiss that pout away."

"Hmmm, unmmff..."

"Is he still looking?"

"Err... I have to say he looks even more interested."

"Does he know? Ever done it with an _Arrancar_, Jyuushiro? On second thought don't answer that."

"Well that whole extra hole should be fun to play with. Although, it does seem too wide. "

"I'm sure we can find an appropriate use for it."

"If anyone can it's you, Shunsui."

.

"I'm Kyouraku. He's Ukitake. Care to join us over a bottle of warm _sake_?"

"I don't see why not. This should be interesting. I'm Stark."

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter ****10** [**Byakuya/Hanatarou] - **Byakuya performs a good deed.

«_On one of the surveying sweeps of the room his eyes passed a small, black-haired Shinigami apparently being ignored near a branch of mistletoe. At first glance, Yamada Hanatarou, seemed to be simply observing the party eagerly, perhaps in search of a soul to kiss or be kissed by under the mentioned foliage, but on a more careful inspection, his face told of an alertness that was unexpected in the small Fourth Division officer._»  
**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thank you TheaBlackthorn for the review.

* * *

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**10.**

For Kuchiki Byakuya this party had been a rollercoaster of emotions. An uncommon event in his self imposed emotionless life. And not that he actually knew what a rollercoaster was, but the increasing amount of time spent with Renji – that had, in turn, spent numerous days in the Human World – had him using these alien expressions on an alarming regular basis. So far only in his thoughts, but as his relationship with Renji developed, Byakuya wouldn't be so surprised if one of these days he'd used something similar at one of the Kuchiki Assemblies. It would no doubt be a refreshing change to the centuries-old routine of the Assembly.

The party had started calm enough for a _Gotei 13 _Christmas Party, the usual banter and bickering about who kissed who under the mistletoe. Byakuya had learned his lesson well the previous year, so he kept close enough to the Seasonal foliage, under which you kissed, in hope a certain red-haired _Fukutaichou _happened to pass by, but far enough not to attract any unwanted attention.

And then, all Hell had broken loose. Literally. The _Arrancar_ had arrived and with them a piece if his past that Byakuya thought dead and buried. Again, literally. Shiba Kaien. Or better, his _Arrancar_ slayer – Aaroniero – with the memories of the brave _Shinigami_ preserved intact.

His taunts to Byakuya and Ukitake had been just that, mocking words, and he had moved on to jeer at others from his stolen memories, especially Rukia, prodding her guilt complex over Kaien's death. But Byakuya couldn't help feeling a little betrayed by the lack of interest Kaien – No! The _Arrancar-_with-Kaien's-face – had paid him and Ukitake. The white-haired _Taichou_ had pointed out that this type of conduct was a clear illustration of how this _Arrancar_ was not Kaien and how he resorted to using their old friend's memories to bring anguish and distress to the people in those memories – the people the _Arrancar-_with-Kaien's-face knew would affect the most – rather than reminisce with old lovers and friends.

The _Arrancar_ were playing them, it was obvious and Ukitake's assessment of _Kaien's_ behaviour was pinpoint precise, but even aware of all that Byakuya still felt the bitterness of being ignored and disregarded.

So he stood, alone, in the midst of this unlikely party of _Arrancar _and _Shinigami_ observing the room with distrusting grey eyes, abating the feelings of solitude and bereavement with thoughts of flowing red and crooked smiles that always managed to warm his cold heart.

On one of the surveying sweeps of the room his eyes passed a small, black-haired _Shinigami_ apparently being ignored near a branch of mistletoe. At first glance, Yamada Hanatarou seemed to be simply observing the party eagerly, perhaps in search of a soul to kiss or be kissed by under the mentioned foliage, but on a more careful inspection, his face told of an alertness that was unexpected in the small Fourth Division officer.

Making his way across the room, Byakuya joined Yamada Hanatarou who immediately stood and eyed him sheepishly.

"Hanatarou-kun," he greeted.

"Ah... good-evening, Kuchiki-taichou," he answered, bowing deeply.

"How are you enjoying the party?"

Hanatarou-kun blushed slightly, looking uncertain by Byakuya's interest in him, before answering, "I'm sorta on duty, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm expecting all this _Arrancar_ friendliness to become a battle anytime soon."

Byakuya was impressed by the small Fourth Division _Shinigami_ evaluation of the situation. This could well momentarily turn from an awkward but enjoyable party to a battlefield mess. Not many of the _Shinigami_ seemed aware or alert enough to that fact. Hanatarou-kun was a small box of surprises. Maybe a little reward was due.

"Indeed," he agreed. "But maybe there's enough time before the _Arrancar_ unleash their attack to observe some Holiday Traditions?" He pointed to the mistletoe exactly above them.

Hanatarou-kun blushed, fiercely this time, a becoming shade of red that complemented his light skin and dark hair, but lifted his head up and pursed his lips in waiting for the kiss.

Byakuya leaned down and pressed his lips against Hanatarou's sweet ones, keeping them locked and sensually moving in sync but holding any other advances. When Hanatarou-kun started pulling away, Byakuya tasted the warm lips with his tongue, drawing out a gasp from the small _Shinigami_ and subsequent entrance in to his fresh mouth. Adding to his growing list of surprising facts about Yamada Hanatarou, Byakuya's tongue was welcomed in the sweet mouth and pleasantly involved and stroked by Hanatarou-kun's own tongue. He even dared push said tongue into Byakuya's mouth, increasing the discovery of Hanatarou-kun's fresh and tempting taste.

They broke apart, panting slightly, the blush on Hanatarou-kun's face now reached his ears but he kept his eyes steady on Byakuya.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou." He seemed to sense the kiss for what it had been; not a holiday tradition but a reassurance of sorts.

"Happy Christmas, Hanatarou-kun."

The smaller _Shinigami_ nodded his farewell and walked away to a table with a group of _Shinigami_ women that catcalled and wolf whistled as Hanatarou-kun approached them.

Byakuya left him to enjoy his moment of triumph and turned to face a menacing and fast approaching _reiatsu_, eyebrows raised at the violent lashing of Renji's spirit energy.

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**Chapter 11** **[Byakuya/Renji**] - Good deeds get Byakuya in trouble with Renji.

«_"With you it's nearly impossible. Everywhere I turn people leer your way. Hanatarou?!" Renji finally asked, a hint of outrage in his voice.  
"We were under the mistletoe."_»


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

My OTP!

**

* * *

MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**11.**

"You know, I try. I really do! To act mature and not jealous."

"I have noticed so," Byakuya said, condescendingly and then added, "recently."

"Yeah, but you're not making my life any easier, are ya?"

It was rhetorical so he kept his eyes on Renji hiding his amusement and listened to the ongoing rant.

"With you it's nearly impossible. Everywhere I turn people leer your way. Hanatarou?!" Renji finally asked, a hint of outrage in his voice.

"We were under the mistletoe."

Renji huffed. "Yeah, mistletoe. Don't even get me started on that. Look..."

And Byakuya looked.

"Hard-boiled and short-tempered as I am, you've no idea of the restraints I've to take not to release Zabimaru on anyone that comes within kissing range of you. You going about kissing men around the room... it's not making this any easy on me. Even the freaking _Arrancar_ seem to have more of you than I do!"

Renji deflated, his rant over and looked up at Byakuya, defiantly guilty.

Byakuya gulped and tried to rein his emotions to say, "that was... I'll take that as a... compliment and a reaffirmation of your feelings. "

"And since when do you need reaffirmation?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow quieting Renji instantly and tried to explain the wicked works of his mind and heart in a way that would sooth Renji and preserve himself.

In a low but hopefully fervent voice he said, "Renji, who have I bedded this last year? Who is it that has me on my knees with a wink of an eye and a crooked smile? If it makes you feel more at ease and secure," and at Renji's reaction Byakuya held up a hand, staying the imminent rebuke, "I will promise you I will not kiss anyone else this evening. Mistletoe or no mistletoe. "

"Ya're awfully forthcomin' this evenin'," Renji noted, his crooked grin proud and cocky.

With one last look at the odd assortment of beings and particularly at the _Arrancar-_with-Kaien's-face, Byakuya added, "we can leave now. Not much else to see or do here. There is not much sense in dwelling in the past."

Renji seemed only too eager to comply and started moving to the exit, saying "yeah, that'd be good. You could always do that thing you did last year with Senbonzakura."**[1]**

"I could."

"And then kiss _me_ under the mistletoe."

"Haven't I just promised to you that I wouldn't be kissing anyone else this evening? Mistletoe or no mistletoe."

"That promise wasn't suppose to include me!"

"A promise is a promise."

"ARGH... You and your rules."

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**[1]** It refers to chapter 11 of Mistletoe Kisses - A Well Devised Plan

.

**Next: Chapter 12 [Isshin/Ryuuken]** - A bout of possessiveness assaults Ryuuken.

«_Ryuuken's examination of the room ended across the table, at his husband. Isshin was cavorting in too close with Urahara, waving his arms wildly while explaining some inane accomplishments. Voice loud and boisterous_.»


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thank you TheaBlackthorn for the review.

**

* * *

MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**12.**

Undisturbed by all the commotion, Ishida Ryuuken watched with mild interest the comings and goings of the _Arrancar _around the _Shinigami_ and their party.

Aizen was cunning; he was using his _Arrancar_ to gather information on the _Shinigami_ while tapping into their flaws and insecurities. It was actually a masterpiece of artful work.

Aizen had tried to determine if the _Quincy_ – long standing enemies of the _Shinigami_ – would join his cause but Ryuuken's son had already been a part of Kurosaki's son little group and sought no revenge on the _Shinigami._ Uryuu was in fact very "chummy" with a few _Death Gods_. And now, of course, with his relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo – substitute _Shinigami _– in full bloom it would be very unlikely for Uryuu to help the former _Taichou_.

As for Ryuuken, in spite of his lack of desire to be involved in any _Quincy_ and/or _Shinigami_ affairs, Aizen had been quite charming and seductive. At his reluctance, Aizen had turned tempting and captivating and finally very, very persuasive. If it wasn't for Ryuuken's swelling and completely misguided feelings for Kurosaki Isshin, who knows how much further Aizen would've needed to go before Ryuuken cave in.

Well, misguided feelings – on his and Uryuu's part – and the threat to wipe out their home town was what had taken the _Quincy _from Aizen's grasp.

Ryuuken's examination of the room ended across the table, at his husband. Isshin was cavorting in too close with Urahara, waving his arms wildly while explaining some inane accomplishments. Voice loud and boisterous.

The idea that his removal from Aizen's claws had been an orchestration by Isshin suddenly crossed his mind. But no! How could it be? Isshin didn't have the depth of mind to conjure such a plan. Look at him now, goofing about. No, it was not possible. And what did it say of Ryuuken himself if he had fallen for such a trick? Was he gullible to the point of falling for it over intoxicating sex and a dumb, dazzling smile?

As if sensing Ryuuken's thoughts on him, Isshin looked across the table, smiling sweetly as he only smiled when he was up to some mischief.

"We haven't been taking advantage of his this party as well as we could, Ryu-chan."

Ryuuken abhorred being called by monikers. He turned his face away, studying the _Arrancar_ evasive invasion.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Isshin cooed. "Look, there's some mistletoe right over me. Why don't you came here and give me a kiss?"

Ryuuken looked up at the foliage over Isshin's head, with barbed leaves and red berries, and sighed sufferably. "Idiot! That's holly not mistletoe."

"Oh! So, no kiss then?" Isshin pouted his lush lips, stupidly.

At a table next to theirs, Urahara Keisuke watched amusingly with an idiotic expression and deceiving smile on his lips. Getting Isshin's attention he pointed above himself saying, "the mistletoe's here, Isshin." While raising an eyebrow at Ryuuken.

The provocation was evident and Isshin was going to fall right in to the trap. Stupid! Stupid _Shinigami_! How on all the _Quincy_'s Might could he have fallen for such an imbecile?

The possessiveness in him reached the limit and Ryuuken pulled his husband right across the table and kissed him. Open-mouthed, angry and reclaiming possession over Isshin. Just in case anyone had any doubts or misconceptions.

Isshin maneuvered his way over the table until their bodies were in full contact, kissing back as hungrily, lips smiling into the kiss.

"Wasn't this one holly?"

"Who cares!? Shut up and kiss me."

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Omake**

«_"Is it just me or are all the guys in this room gay?! I mean, look at us! We can't possibly be that bad looking women?!"_»


	13. Omake

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thank you TheaBlackthorn and NorthernTrash-x for the reviews.

**Warning:** This chapter contains mentions of girl/girl action It's very mild but since this started out as a boy/boy story I thought I should warn the readers.

**

* * *

**

**MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**13.**

At the _Shinigami_ _Women Association_ table a climate of resentment had settled. Between cups of _sake_, beer and eggnog, Matsumoto pointed out the thing that was probably going through every mind at the table.

"Is it just me or are all the guys in this room gay?! I mean, look at us! We can't possibly be that bad looking women?!"

Adjusting her glasses, Ise Nanao agreed, "yes, indeed. And it isn't just the _Shinigami_, the _Arrancar _seem to be doing exactly the same thing."

"Really! What's wrong with these men? Here's a table full of gorgeous women and they are out there kissing and hugging each other as if the female gender was never created!" Matsumoto huffed outraged, setting her cup on the table with a bang.

"Maybe there's something in the air," Nemu suggests, eyeing the air with an analytical gaze. "Mayuri-sama should look into it before it becomes an epidemic."

"It already is an epidemic!" Rukia exclaimed and added pointing at Szayel, "that _Arrancar_ there went from Division member to Division member kissing and groping, skipping all the girls."

"Yeah, he did the same thing back in _Hueco Mundo_. Kissed all the good looking _Arrancar_, forgoing all the girls," Halibel added to the conversation.

"Well, I can't say I see a problem with it at all. All the more girls for me," Kukaku leered, taking a quick glance of the women around the table.

"See! It already is an epidemic! And it's spreading to the women as well," Rukia said, a little panicky.

The women all look at each other with expressions ranging from appalled to interested, to a few disgusted faces until Kukaku clarified, "If by the epidemic spreading to the women, you're meaning me? Rest assured, I've always been this! Ain't that right, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi grinned and nodded. "Yep, I can totally vouch for that."

"Yoruichi-sama!!!" Soifon cried out and both Kukaku and Yoruichi chuckled.

"Chill, Soifon," Kukaku assured her. "She's all yours now!"

And at this Soifon blushed furiously Taking pity on her, Yoruichi stepped up to her and kissed her forehead gently, reassuringly.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this Human Season that incites Love, Companionship and Peace, neh? What d you think, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan?" Nanao asked.

All eyes turned towards the human girls. Orihime smiled and answered, "Err... I'm not sure it works quite this way on Earth. I've never seen anything like this happen, there. But maybe it has something to do with the air in _Soul Society_. Oh," she realised, "but then it also happened on _Hueco Mundo_..."

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's contagious or affecting the women," Unohana declared.

"Except for the ones already gay to begin with," Tatsuki added.

"I have to say I'm quite enjoying the entertainment," Hinamori snickered, eyeing the amorous male _Shinigami _and _Arrancar_,

It seemed to dispel the resentment and joy and merriment flowed through the table reaching all the girls.

*****

"Hey, how about a drinking game," Kukaku suggested a while later, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"_That_ game, Kukaku?" Matsumoto asked and at Kukaku's assent, grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"What's the game like?" Yachiru asked, immediately interested.

"It goes like this," Kukaku explained, "boys, and to make this funnier, girls as well, are named and whoever has kissed the named person has to drink a shot. And by kissed, I mean really kissed. Not just some peck in the face." At the nervous murmur going through the table and to avoid quitters, she amended the rules. "We'll leave tongues out of it. For now."

"You'll be drinking the juice, Yachiru," Nanao added quickly, in case the little _Shinigami_ got any ideas.

Unconcerned, Yachiru agreed quickly, "okey-dokey!"

"Oh, and the most outrageous pair we discover in each round gets to spill the beans," Yoruichi added, gleefully. "Are you girls game?"

There were some reluctant "Yes", several enthusiastic "Hell Yeah" and a few subdued "Sure".

"So to start things easy, first round let's start with a popular guy. Kurosaki Ichigo, who kissed him?"

An excited buzz went across the table.

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Epilogue**

_«"Let us go home __My Hollows."»_


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**

* * *

MISTLETOE KISSES****'08**

**Epilogue**

And so, as the night drew to an end and the _Shinigami_ partygoers began to depart the assembly hall – alone, in pairs, in threes and on a few rare occasions, larger groups – the _Arrancar_ gathered by Aizen-sama, exited to share their findings and impressions with their leader and amongst themselves and ready for departure.

With a curious sense of _déjà-vu, _Aizen opened the_ Garganta_ to _Hueco Mundo_ and lead His creations home, a natural sense of accomplishment settling His mind.

Nostalgia was a foreign sentiment but He would return, maybe for another party – New Year was just around – or perhaps for a surprise visit to a few wavering _Shinigami_ and, most definitely, for The Invasion.

And then, when He ruled supreme over all of this and all of them, He might resume such traditions.

It had been such an enjoyable Christmas Party.

"Let us go home _My Hollows_."

.

December2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

And this is it for ******Mistletoe Kisses'08 2009 REDUX! **I hope you've enjoed the ride and thank you for sticking up with me till the end.

My heartfelt thanks to**: **

**yume girl 91**

**0928soubi at .jp**

**Emma Stargaze**

**NorthernTrash-x**

**xxkuromichan**

**x pink cloud x**

**TheaBlackthorn**

and** Annonim  
**

for taking the time to write some feedback. You've no idea how your words can influence my writing moods. You literally make me write and plot and want to show my stories to you.

Also a warm thanks to everyone who added this silly, cracky story to their favourites and reading lists.

Last but not least, have the merriest of Christmas may all your wishes be fulfilled.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
